fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yougan Shinzou
Appearance Yougan is a slightly muscular young man that wears a jump suit the leaves his neck, hands, and foot exposed. He has a Magma's Overdrive crystal on his forehead that's protected by a orange helmet he wears on his head, Magma powered Gauntlet along with Greaves on his hands and feet, and a orange long coat. His eyes is dark yellow, his skin is a darker tan, and his hair is a deep blue. Personality Just like the original Travis Flint, Yougan has a fiery personality and a temper to match. He hates losing and he get slightly psychotic when he is pushed to far. He possess Travis's will to fight and protect people at all cost. Relationships Travis Flint - His original. Vant Seas - His Original's Rival. History Yougan Shinzou was created in the Creation Room of Red Fate by using a DNA sample from hos original Travis Flint. Synopsis ▪ Awakening: Child of Magma - Equipment Lava Magic Enhancement Bracelet - a Enhancement Bracelet that doubles Lava Magic/Lava-Make Magic damage. Combine with his already Augmented Extremity on him, this makes him even stronger. Magic & Abilities Yougan was created, artificially enhanced and was grafted with magical limbs that possess volcanic powers as it slowly turns his body into a volcanic one as well, making it second nature to him. Extremity Magic - The new Caster and Holder magic in the shape of a magical/genetically/Weaponry arm that holds various powers. Yougan was selectes as a six limb user of Lava Magic to increase his attacks to destructive and melts anything away by touch. ▪ Magma's Extremity - A magical arm that possess enhanced Lava-Make/Lava Magic that gives the user magical powers. Since lava is slow, but powerful as well as fatal when it touches a organism and it kills, Red Fate modify his Magical Container that allows him to cast higher spells. This Lava Arm, has been made to do arm spells only. Heel Magic - The second part of Extremity Magic that revolves around the legs of magical limbs. Each type has its own different spells/powers in each one. ▪ Magma's Heel - A Magical leg that possesses enhanced Lava Magic capabilities. This also has spells that revolves only to Heel types. It also allows him to walk on lava. Oscular Magic - A magical set of eyes for a user and the final part of the Extremity series. Each magical eye set is based on the Extremity the user possess. Lava Magic - The ability to use magic in the form of Lava. Lava-Make - The Ability to create constructs out of Lava through magic. Lava Boost - This is a known power up spell for Lava Magic only. It can go up by three levels and each boost is a 2x times boost. Selective Limb Empowerment - Yougan's limbs has been infused with different powers that makes him dangerous up close or too far away. ▪ Magical Arm - Yougan's right arm has been replaced a magic arm. ▪▪ Lava Magic - Yougan's magic arm possesses the geothermal powers of lava magic. ▪ Magical Leg- Yougan's left leg has been replaced with a magic leg created by Red Fate Guild. ▪▪ Lava Magic - Yougan's magic leg possesses the geothermal powers of Lava Magic. ▪ Magical Eye - Yougan's left eye has been placed by a magic eye that possesses the geothermal and volcanic powers of Lava Magic. ▪▪ Lava Magic - Yougan's magic eye allows Yougan to cast Oscular-based Lava Magic spells. Artificial Enhanced Physiology - Yougan was created through magical and genetic means to add to Red Fate Army's list of shoulder as an enhanced being. ▪ Clone Physiology - Yougan is a clone of Travis Flint, a Lava Mage that has joined Beast heart to get stronger. ▪▪ Genetic Memory - Yougan possesses the memory of his original, Travis Flint. ▪▪▪ Power Replication - Yougan possesses the same magic as Travis Flint. It has been augmented further with Extremity, Brand Magic, and Duality Magic. Mystical Martial Arts - Yougan is a martial arts mage that combines his attacks with magic, given him different effects in battle. ▪ Lava Martial Arts - Yougan mixes his martial arts with Lava Magic, making them stronger and deadlier than normal. Enhanced Condition - Yougan's body has been augmented to achieve this level of power. This was done to be stronger than the original. ▪ Enhanced Strength - Yougan possesses great strength through experimentations from Red Fate. ▪ Enhanced Speed - Yougan possesses great speed through experimentations from Red Fate. ▪ Enhanced Durability - Yougan can withstand great damage thanks to his experimentations he went through in Red Fate. ▪ Enhanced Vision - Yougan can see miles and miles away thanks to the enhancements that was done to his eyes. ▪ Enhanced Stamina - Yougan possesses great stamina that allows him to last a long time in combat. ▪ Enhanced Combat - Yougan is well-trained mage in the art of combat, handling foes due to his style. Enhanced Magical Power - Enhanced Polearm Proficiency - Ways of Combat Touch of Magma - Yougan Shinzou infused his fighting moves with Lava Magic to further increase the damage output of each strike. Trivia His name means lava heart.